


Warm this Winter

by flyppa



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyppa/pseuds/flyppa
Summary: It's a chilly night in Skyhold, and Dorian has clever ways of keeping warm and taking Oscar's mind off the war with Corypheus.Christmas Gift Fic!





	Warm this Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hinotoriii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotoriii/gifts).



> Usually I write some fluffy modern!au piece for hinotoriii's christmas gift fic.... but that didn't wanna happen this year! It's been so long since I've posted anything close to smut for a long time, so I took it easy with this one and found that I actually really liked it!

**** Oscar looked forward to nights like these, when the Inquisition had won a victory and the atmosphere at Skyhold became lighter than it had been. The soldiers were laughing and talking, a few casks of good ale had been rationed around the encampment and everyone seemed more alive than they had been at the beginning of the day. Even if it was just a small victory, it was still a victory -- and since the events of Adamant, Oscar had been cherishing every victory that he could grasp.

It was the first time in weeks that it felt like they had gained ground, capturing one of the larger red templar outposts in Emprise du Lion. Along with the intelligence they had gained, the outpost had a large stock of food and weapons which Cullen’s forces were still cataloguing and transporting back to the Inquisition stronghold.

Crawling into bed in his chambers in Skyhold with Dorian was another small victory that Oscar had gained that night, especially when there was a chill in the air and frost creeping over the windows. Despite the layers and layers of blankets that Dorian had heaped onto the bed, he still pressed closer to Oscar to leech off his body warmth. Oscar would often tease him about it, reminding Dorian that he was very prominent with fire magic so he shouldn’t be cold all the time.

Dorian, however, just seemed to drag Oscar into creative ways of warming himself up. It was why Dorian was laying on his back, his thighs parted and Oscar between them, stroking his hands slowly over Dorian’s body and kissing him slow and deep, savouring the quiet time together that they had been gifted for now.

Oscar yelped quietly as Dorian’s foot brushed along the back of his calf, and in retaliation he grabbed hold of the other man’s wrists and pinned them beside his head. “Your feet are cold, love.”

“They won’t be when you warm me up.” Dorian murmured, slipping his hands out of Oscar’s grip and reaching up to cup his lover’s face.

Oscar dipped his head to press his mouth to Dorian’s again, bracing his arms either side of his head to hold himself up. Any moment of intimacy they could share was treasured by him. So much of his time was spent travelling around Thedas and searching for ways to stop Corypheus. It was nice to just… slow down, even if it was only for a night or so. As soon as morning came, Oscar knew that he would be back in the war room, listening to his advisors bicker and worry about what their next steps were.

Oscar was torn from his thoughts by a nip to his bottom lip and Dorian’s hands sliding over his shoulders and down his back. He pulled back a little to meet the other man’s eyes, able to see the mix of amusement and concern reflected at him.

“Something on your mind, amatus?”

There was always something on Oscar’s mind nowadays. There was no escape from it.

Except in this moment, or so Oscar tried. Oscar liked to treasure moments like this, to push all of the stress and the worry from the day deep down inside somewhere, and not let it re-emerge until he had to. This was time for him to spend with his loved ones -- with Dorian -- to remind himself that even though the world felt like it was going to hell, there was still good around. There were still good things happening to good people.

Oscar showed Dorian a soft smile and shook his head. “No, nothing that can’t be forgotten until morning.”

Dorian hummed quietly. “You want me to help you forget about it?”

“You already are.” Oscar replied, pressing another kiss to Dorian’s lips, letting out a quiet sigh of content as he felt the other man’s hands stroking over his skin in a slow, soothing motion. “This is helping a lot.”

Dorian smiled teasingly against Oscar’s lips, his hands travelling lower and resting on his lover’s lower back. “I thought as much.”

It took Oscar by surprise, when he felt Dorian move and then found himself flipped onto his back, Dorian looking down at him with an expression of fondness and a little bit of mischief glinting in his eyes.

“Let me help a little more.”

Oscar raised his eyebrows, his expression something encouraging, as though telling Dorian to elaborate on what he meant by that — though Oscar had an inkling that he knew where this was going and had zero complaints.

Dorian’s lips were warm on his skin as he started to press light kisses to Oscar’s neck and collarbone. Oscar closed his eyes, his expression softening as he enjoyed attention from his lover. It had been a while since they had last done this, taken the time that the world could spare them and spent it on each other. The most quality time that they had spent in each other’s company recently had been traipsing around Emprise du Lion and wondering if that was where the last stages of this war would take place.

The war was the last thing that Oscar wanted to think about at that moment in time, with Dorian’s mouth and hands on his body. It was the last thing that he  _ could _ think about, with Dorian paying so much attention to him. Dorian seemed as though he knew Oscar’s body almost as well as his own now -- knew where to kiss if he wanted a contented sigh, knew where to trace his fingertips if he wanted Oscar to laugh from being tickled.

As Dorian’s hands and his mouth travelled lower, the contented sighs and murmurs that fell from Oscar’s lips became more frequent. He slid his fingers into Dorian’s hair, stroking his fingers through the dark strands.

Oscar was panting quietly and shuddering by the time Dorian asked, “Have you forgotten about it yet?”

“Forgotten about what?” Oscar asked, a touch of humour in his tone.

“ _ Exactly _ .” Dorian said, before he dipped his head lower, and Oscar  _ groaned _ .

Several moments later, Oscar was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling and panting as Dorian grinned down at him with an infuriatingly smug expression. Oh yes, that had definitely helped him forget about a whole lot of things. In fact… what was it that had been bothering Oscar in the first place? Nevermind. He wasn’t going to dig too deeply for it.

“Don’t lay there looking all exhausted and blissed out like that.” Dorian murmured, his lips hovering just above Oscar’s own. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Oscar shivered at Dorian’s words, and as the slightly cooler air washed over his bare skin when Dorian pulled back to search the bedside cabinet for the scented oils that they kept in there. There was the sound of a cork being pulled from a bottle, and then Dorian was kneeling back between his thighs again, his fingers drifting into more intimate places.

Dorian worked him open slowly, his weight pressing down on Oscar as he murmured words that his lover was unable to make out due to the quietness of his voice. Oscar didn’t mind though, he just enjoyed the intimacy of the moment, how all of Dorian’s attention was focused on him at that moment in time. It wasn’t as though he could think about anything else anyway, not with Dorian on top of him and kissing him deeply every now and then.

It felt like forever before Dorian was finished, pressing a long, slow kiss to Oscar’s lips before he pulled back. Oscar was panting quietly, trembling slightly as he watched Dorian reach for the oil again. Soon enough, Dorian was kneeling back between his thighs, their bodies pressed together tightly as Oscar gasped and gripped his shoulders, the sensation of Dorian entering him so slow that it was like some kind of pleasurable torture.

“Dorian,” Oscar groaned softly, his hands gliding down his back.

Dorian murmured something soothing in Tevene, slowly rocking into Oscar’s body, his arms braced beside his lover’s head to support his weight as he dipped his head to press kisses to his mouth. “I know, love. I know. Let me do all the work. Let me take care of you.”

Oscar was unable to do anything but, considering the pleasure that Dorian had already brought him that night. He gasped and groaned along with Dorian, panting and encouraging the other man with quiet words, telling him to keep going, telling him where it felt good.

Soon enough, Oscar was no longer able to string a coherent sentence together. The pleasure that was growing inside of him was too great to ignore, and oh Maker, he let out a loud groan as he reached his completion, his fingernails digging into his lover’s shoulders, as though he was trying to anchor himself to him. Dorian soon followed, muffling his groan into the crook of Oscar’s neck, his movements slowly until he came to a stop, still between Oscar’s thighs and pressed close against him.

Oscar slowly came back to himself -- taking his time, really. There was no hurry to be alert and wide awake again, not when he was so warm and pleasantly exhausted and had Dorian laying beside him. Once the other man had collapsed beside him on the sheets, anyway. Dorian had eventually moved, once Oscar had let out enough protesting grunts for him to finally get the hint that his ribs were being crushed.

Dorian spoke first, a teasing lilt to his voice as he rolled onto his side to face Oscar. “I’m definitely warm enough now.”

Oscar’s responding laughter was quiet and much lighter than it had been for a long time. “I should hope so.”

After another few moments to recover, Oscar and Dorian rearranged themselves into a much more comfortable sleeping position, squashed up on Dorian’s side of the bed with their arms wrapped around each other, Oscar’s head tucked under his lover’s chin as he gently dozed. Having Dorian there definitely helped, and sometimes Oscar realised if the other man realised just how much he did.


End file.
